mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Angelina Kudou Shields
'''Angelina Kudou Shields' (アンジェリーナ・クドウ・シールズ) is a foreign exchange student from USNA who arrived at First High School during the latter half of the main characters' freshman year, taking Shizuku's place who went to study in Berkeley, California at the beginning of the 9th Volume of the light novel series. She is introduced as a descendant of Kudou Retsu's brother who went to USNA; then she has the blood of the Kudou Family which is part of Ten Master Clans. Because of her popularity and not wanting to spend time after school, she is unable to decide which club she will join and is instead placed as a temporary member of the Student Council. She refers to herself as "Lina", and usually hangs out with Miyuki. Appearance and Personality Lina is described as someone whose beauty is comparable to Miyuki's. She has blue eyes and blonde hair tied in twin tails. Her hair is long enough that one can say that it's easily two times longer when untied. Upon enrolling at First High, she shows a polite and friendly personality. However, she gets easily flustered and falters, if someone asks her inquisitive questions, something which makes completely inept in intel gathering missions, according to her own words. Her fashion sense appears to also be lacking somewhat, as she wore a completely outdated outfit during her first contact with Tatsuya and co, prompting her subordinate Silvia to scold her. She also has a competitive side, which usually surfaces when facing against Miyuki. As a soldier, Lina takes great pride in her position as Sirius and follows her orders to the letter (such as executing the deserters from the USNA military, despite being on familiar terms with some of them), showing a great sense of responsibility. However, according to Tatsuya, Lina doesn't have the necessary mentality to be a soldier, as she is too gentle. She also appears to believe that it's the duty of the Magicians to serve their country and that she herself was the only one who could bear heavy responsibilities as one of the strongest magicians alive, showing a somewhat simplistic way of thinking. However, her encounter with the Shiba siblings enabled her to start questioning those beliefs and realise that she could choose a different path in life. Over the course of her stay in Japan, Lina is shown to have developed feelings for Tatsuya, something which she is loath to admit. Background Lina is the granddaughter of Kudou Retsu's brother. She joined Stars three years ago, but she only had a military career of one and a half years, even after she took the position of High Commander of Stars. She beat the previous Sirius,William Sirius, in combat, earning her position. Angie Sirius Abilities With the title of "Sirius" bestowed upon her, Lina is given the honor and status of being the most powerful Magician in the USNA military. Only those who have defeated the previous "Sirius" can earn this title. As a combat Magician, who is well trained in hand to hand combat, Lina is naturally specialized in fighting with normal Magicians. While locked in combat with another Magician, Lina relies on her superior speed both in casting her magic and physical movement aided by Magic to overwhelm her opponent during a battle. She always possesses an arsenal of assorted weapons, from knife Intergrated Devices to an automatic pistol equipped with a silencer. In terms of Magic, she is more specialized in small-scale, high-impact Magic rather then large-scale, wide-area Magic. Her magic power is also impressive, since she was able to match Miyuki. Magic ➨ Heavy Metal Burst : It is a Strategic-Class magic which disperses heavy metals and turns them into plasma. A large beam of plasma can then be moved and shot at an instant. : Brionac is a special weapon developed by the UNSA used to activate the Strategic-Class magic. It forms a barrier to contain the shock wave released from the transformation of plasma and prevent the plasma from causing extraneous damage to the surroundings such as a populated city. Imitating the spiritual weapon, Brionac, which was said to be a spear of light that could pierce through anything, its operation system is based on the classified FAE (Free After Execution) theory. The theory states that there is a small gap in time between the invocation of magic and manifestation of the effects. Brionac manages to control Lina's magic output by taking advantage of the time gap, which is impossible for a human to use or take advantage of naturally. ➨ Parade : A Kudou Family magic developed by Kudou Retsu himself when Yakumo's predecessor taught it to him in the 9th Magical Research Institute. While the original illusion magic Kudou learned focused on creating a body clone, his magic, Parade, focuses on changing the image of the user. For Lina's case, her clone's appearance is changed into a image of a golden eyed woman with pink and wild hair, wearing a mask. It writes coordinates into a false body that is a superficial duplicate that can't be differentiated with the caster. This magic is helpful during Lina's fights since all of the opponents' attacks cannot work on the clone, causing them to have difficulties in fighting her. Thus, in order to break through 'Parade', it's necessary to either locate the body between the time when the old illusion breaks down and a new illusion is created or disregard the five senses to find the coordinates of the body directly in the dimension of information (only for Tatsuya). ➨ Dancing Blades : A magic Lina uses along with her knife Intergrated Devices to cause multiple blades to fly at high speeds from all angles towards her opponent. ➨ Molecular Divider : A secret technique that weakens molecular bonds developed by Major William Sirius, a previous USNA Combat Magician Commander. A classified UNSA military magic that Lina obtained and learned after surpassing the previous user of it. She activates it with her knife Integrated Device during her duel with Miyuki. ➨ Muspelheim : A Wide-Area, Large-Scale Magic that changes the air around Lina into fire, thunder, and eventually plasma. This magic was used to clash against Miyuki's Niflheim in Volume 9. Category:Characters Category:USNA Category:Magicians Category:Antagonists Category:Kudou Category:First High School Category:Blooms Category:Military Category:Stars Category:Strategic-Class Magicians Category:Thirteen Apostles